crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
Wildheart
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS OC IS DEAD, THANKS! Father-''' Yukio (Itfromscratch) 'Step father- '''Tiberius ''(Glitchedlives) 'Mother- '''Crypticheart ''(pixie809), ''Astrid ''(pixie908) 'Sister(s)-' Fernstalk (emoangels), Robinpaw (Understandings), Amythest (Chasma), Ronee (understandings) 'Brother(s)-' Thicket''(Loganmcl)'' 'Mate-' Kyle (N/A) 'Son(s)-' N/A 'Daughter(s)-'''Dice (Lunawolf33), Renaissance (Kikoman12), Primrose (brookiew1010) '''Aunts- '''Autumnlight (Half-aunt, ''Sakura36), Solar (Half-aunt, Sassysyd), Silverkit (Half-aunt, reindeerider123), Rika (Half-aunt, Fascinates), Luna (Adopted Half-Aunt, Jammer3l84h), Howa (Adopted-Half Aunt, snitzel30626), Vani (Halecat). 'Uncles- '''Chain (half-uncle, ''chaineddown), Kuro (step-uncle, xlionwarriorx), Shiro (Step-uncle, XxSwiftcatxX) 'Grandmothers- '''Wish (''xxslystarxx), Angel (Sosickof), 'Grandfathers- '''Flame (grandfather), ''Pacification) Wild.jpg Wild Real.jpg Tabby-cat.jpg 'Top coat- '''Wildheart has a solid black top coat that blends in easily with the wretched dark midnight sky. She has ruff and wild fur, as it sticks out in some places. Her top coat collects dirt often due to the thickness and the matts in her fur. '''Under coat- '''Wildheart has a mixed russet brown and copper under coat that doesn't blend nicely with her surroundings. Unlike her top coat, the under coat doesn't matt. However it still does collect dirt. This color also shines nicely in both the sun and the moon. '''Pattern-' Wildheart has a classical tabby cat pattern. The rich dark chocolate colored swirls blend well with both her coats. If you look close enough, you can also see small specks of russet coloring in the swirls. 'Eyes- '''Wildheart sticks out with her emerald achromatic eyes. Almost as crystal green and clear as an emerald gem, her eyes shine in the sunlight and grow bright in the moonlight. However, if a cat looks close enough, you can see specks of sky blue in her eyes from her Grandmother, Wish. '''Scars-' Wildheart has multiple scars on her solar plexus, spine, neck, and back leg. Her back leg is currently mangled and twisted, due to being attacked by a large creature in the water as a kit. She also has a monumental scar across the top of her head going down to where her spine first starts. She has no clue where she got this scar from, but thinks she is anything but alluring because of it. She actually got it when the creature in the water attacked her as kit. As it dragged her under the water and she kit her head multiple times on the rock 'Pelt texture- '''This character has a wild pelt texture as her fur often sticks out in weird places. It collects dirt often due to the thickness but keeps her warm when needed in the cold. However she often gets over heated when in direct sunlight. '''Size- '''Wildheart might seem big but she is a rather small cat. Her muscle strength is strong enough, however. '''Weight- '''10 pounds. '''Height- '''11.3 inches '''Loyal- '''Wildheart was born from an incredibly loyal family. She is closest to her mother with most things and wants to be as loyal as possible with her. Wildheart waits for her brother to become an apprentice, as she wants to be extremely close to him more then her sisters, Robinkit and Fernkit. She stays loyal to her leader, Nyssa as much as possible, as she is the leader of her greatest clan. '''Creative- '''Wildheart loves to think of new ways to hunt, battle, and be create friends. She loves to find out, test, and try everything new that she can. She is also clever in finding ways to get in and out of trouble. '''Impatient- '''Although she has kind and gentle eyes, her patience level drives her gentle-ness out of the picture. When Wildheart wants something done by someone else that she believes is weaker, she gives them five seconds to either change their answer, figure it out, or just leave. '''Arrogant-' Wildheart is arrogant when it comes to her friends and family. If she hears that someone has something against them, she will chose their side and stick with them. She picks her opinion and she stays with it. '''Stubborn- '''Wildheart is one of the most stubborn cats out there. She often argues with rogues and when she is wrong, she picks the right side and sticks with what she said. It's confusing. But she's stubborn. Stats Leadership- 5 out of 10 Intelligence- 8 out of 10 Physical Strength- 8.5 out of 10 Emotional Strength- 9 out of 10 Hunting- 9.8 out of ten Fighting- 8.7 out of ten Agility- 9.9 out of 10 Speed- 7 out of 10 Stamina- 7.6 out of 10 Tracking ability- 9.7 out of 10 Sociability- 9 out of 10 '''Likes and Dislikes ~Likes~ Zeus Moon Cold weather Trust Worthy people Flat rocks The Smell of Lavender ~Dislikes~ People trying to change Voles and Mice Stubborn people, like herself. Being wrong People who give her pitty Herself AND THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO OCEANBREEZE WHO HELPED ME DO THIS AMAZING PAGE Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Champion